Step Brothers
by SportyGirl00
Summary: After Pucks dad left his family his mom remarried and they moved to Lima, Ohio to live with Pucks new step dad Burt and his step brothers Finn and Kurt. But what happens when he meets a girl that could maybe turn his world upside down? How are him, his step brothers and sister going to cope with this new life? AU QUICK, Finchel, Klaine minor Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Pucks POV:

My names Noah Puckerman and I just moved here with my step brothers, step dad, sister, and mom. My real dad left us when I was 7 and my sister Sarah was 2. My mom was devastated. All I remember is my parents screaming at each other and my dad driving off. Next thing I know he never came back. Oh and even worse he somehow stole all our extra money we've been saving for college. My family was broke and my mom had to work extra shifts so I had to pretty much watch my sister. My mom was gone so much we barely ever got to see her. When she was home she didn't really talk to us, she just slept. I think my sister forgot who she was once. It was terrible. When I turned 14 I found myself a job cleaning pools and earned some money but not a lot. I guess me getting a job opened up my moms eyes because next thing I know my mom took a day off work to spend time with us. I could see how hurt she was when my sister answered her questions with one word answers and tried to avoid eye contact with her. Soon she started spending more time with us and she even met someone! So my mom met Burt Hummel and now their married. They actually just got married a month ago. I'm 16 now. Turns out Burt had 2 sons. Finn and Kurt. Burt's wife died early on. My mom was overall a happier person. I could tell my sister was uncomfortable. She was a daddies girl. So we moved to Ohio with Burt and his 2 sons and that's how I'm here today. I start school in a month.

"Hey man." Finn said as I walked in the house with a box. I mumbled a hey back. I was closer to Finn than Kurt. We had more in common. Finn told me Kurt was gay and thought I was gonna be totally grossed out about it 'cause I looked like that type of dude. I was offended. I mean sure I look all tough and a bad boy but that doesn't mean I'm mean. I'm fine with Kurt being gay. So what. It's who he is.

"That's the last of it!" My mom exclaimed walking in after me. Sarah was walking in gloomily behind her. Even since my mom started dating Burt she started becoming more antisocial. She won't talk to anyone for more than 5 minutes and she only does that because people make her talk to them.

We started unpacking our stuff. This house is actually Burt, Finn and Kurt's house. We just moved in with them. They actually have 3 extra bedrooms because Burt's ex wife liked to have lots of company over all the time. So me and Sarah get our own room, thankfully.

"You guys should go explore the town." Burt said. We just stared at him blankly. "Finn and Kurt can show you guys around." My mom smiled. "That's a great idea!" She said. Just as Kurt was about to object Burt cut him off. "Kurt I don't care, your going to show them around." "But dad I have to get ready to hang with Mercedes!" Kurt whined. I had no idea who Mercedes was. "I thought you were going tomorrow?" Burt asked. "I am but I have to make sure everything's perfect before I leave tomorrow." "Kurt you'll have plenty of time!"

So me, Finn, Kurt, and Sarah were walking to the park right now. "So um Sarah what do you like to do as hobbies?" Finn asked. Sarah shrugged. I rolled my eyes at Sarah. "Do you like any sports like cheerleading or soccer or... dance?" Finn tried again. "I don't know." Sarah said. It was quiet the rest of the way.

When we got to the park Kurt smiled and ran towards a black girl and they hugged. I'm guessing that's one of his friends? "That's Mercedes. Kurt's best friend." Finn answered my thoughts. "Oh cool." I said. "Yeah um do you wanna play catch or something? I brought my football." Finn asked. I looked at Sarah. "You wanna play?" I asked her. She snorted. "No thanks." She said dryly.

After me and Finn finished our game of catch we went back to where Sarah was. But when we got there, there a girl with golden blond hair that looked about our age talking to her. I looked over at Finn and noticed he had a huge grin on his face. "H-hey Quinn!" Finn greeted. The girl looked up and I was starstruck. She was absolutely gorgeous! Her face was perfect and god her eyes were just mesmerizing. "Oh hey Finn." She said. Her voice sounded so perfect. "You know him?" Sarah asked. "Yeah he goes to my school. We're friends." Quinn said. She was friends with Finn. "Your friends with Finn?!" Sarah said. "Yeah. You know Finn?" Quinn asked Sarah. "Yeah, he's my new step brother." She said with a sigh. Finn just kept smiling like an idiot. "Oh... that's cool!" Quinn said with a smile that looked forced. I snorted. It was then that she noticed me. "Oh hi my names Quinn!" She said holding out her hand. "H-hi I-I'm Puck- I mean Noah- I mean my names Noah but everyone calls me Puck." I said turning red. Smooth Puckerman smooth. Quinn just giggled. Oh god that giggle. "Well nice to meet you Puck. Are you also Finns new step brother?" She asked. "Y-yeah my mom just got married. Well to his dad not someone else otherwise we wouldn't be step brothers 'cause you know we wouldn't have the same parents and live in the same house and- I'm just gonna stop talking now." I said super embarrassed. I was pretty sure my face was red as a tomato. Sarah snorted and Quinn just giggled again. Way to go Puckerman, you idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

After I made a fool of myself we went back home. We basically had to pry Kurt away from Mercedes. "So how was the tour?" My mom asked when we walked in the door. "Good." We all mumbled. Sarah and Kurt headed to their rooms while Finn and I went to the basement to play video games. "So what'd you think of Quinn?" Finn asked as we were playing black ops 2. "Um she seems cool." I reply trying to play it cool. I'm hoping he can't tell how into her I am. "She seems cool? Dude she's amazing!" "So your into her then?" _Please say no, please say no_. "I mean yeah, but who isn't?" _Damn it_. "Oh um yeah true." I sound so stupid. "Your not into her?" "I don't really know her so..." "True, true. But man I'm telling you, she's amazing!"_ I bet she is_. "I bet she is." After that we go back to playing our video game.

The next day I wake up at 11:24 and go downstairs to get something to eat. I hear people laughing as I'm walking to the kitchen. I'm surprised at who the people laughing are. _Quinn_. Quinn, Finn, and some Latina girl are sitting in the living room couch laughing. "Puck! Hey man!" Finn says. "Uh hey." "Hey Puck!" Quinn says with her angelic voice. "Hey!" I'm actually able to keep my cool this time. "Who's this?" The Latina asks flirtatiously looking me up and down. It's then when I realize I'm wearing basketball shorts and no shirt. I see Quinn roll her eyes. "This is my step brother Puck. Puck this is Santana, one of Quinn's best friend." Finn introduces. "Not one of, I am her best friend." Santana states matter of factly. I chuckle. "Your pretty hot." Santana says. She's pretty out there. "Oh uh thanks. So are you?" I'm not sure what to say. Sure she's hot but I got eyes for someone else. And that someone else is standing right next her. Oh crap I'm such an idiot. I just called the girl I like's best friend hot. I don't think that's a good thing. Wait I need to put a shirt on. This is getting awkward. "Um I'm just gonna go put a shirt on..." "No don't!" Santana shouts. "I mean we're gonna go in my pool and you should come with us." Santana says with a wink. I steal a glance at Quinn. We make eye contact and she smiles. I smile back. "Yeah ok sure. Lemme go get my swimming trunks." I say. "We'll be here." Santana says flirtatiously. I run up to my room and quickly change.

When we get to Santana's backyard we stand there awkwardly. Finally Santana takes off her clothes and reveals her red bikini that's really small. Not that I'm complaining. Then she jumps in her pool. "You guys coming?" She asks. I jump in also. Finn and Quinn stare at each other awkwardly and then at us awkwardly but don't do anything. "Come on Q stop being a prude." Santana says. "I- uh I'm just gonna tan for awhile." Quinn said shyly. She looks so cute. "Ugh fine! What about you Finn?" Santana asked irritated. "Um you know I'll just- uh tan with Quinn." Finn and Quinn smile at each other. _Damn it. No I'm not jealous. Who am I kidding, yes I am_. "You guys suck but whatever more time for us to spend together." Santana says coming closer to me. While Quinn and Finn are "tanning" Santana is clinging to me. "So Puck do you play any sports?" "Um yeah, football." "That totally makes sense. You totally have the body for it." Santana wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. This is so awkward. I don't know how to get her off of me. "Hey Finn we should play some water football." This will get Santana off me. I give Finn a pleading look. Luckily he got the hint. Luckily Santana also got off of me. Finn was about to jump in with his shirt on when Santana stopped him. "Hello Finnosense did you forget something?" She asks gesturing to his shirt. "Oh yeah um.. I don't wanna get a sunburn so I'm just gonna leave my shirt on." Finn said. "Sure. You probably just don't want us to see how puffy your nipples are." Finn turned bright red. "Santana stop being so mean." Quinn said. "I'm just telling the truth." Quinn rolled her eyes. "Come on Finn it's fine. Lets go in together!" Quinn said with a smile. She started taking off her shorts and shirt and Finn took off his shirt. Quinn looked gorgeous. She wasn't too skinny but she wasn't fat. She was perfect. She was wearing a plain black bikini. They both jumped into the pool. Santana smirked. "Lets play a team game." Santana said. We looked at her confused. "One of us girls climbs on one of you boys shoulder and we try to knock each other in the water." After a lot of convincing on Santana's side we played the game. It was Finn and Quinn vs Santana and I. We won but that was because Quinn wasn't really trying. I almost dropped Santana cause I was staring at Quinn's body. I can't help it.

After we hung out in the pool it was getting late. We all changed. I changed into basketball shorts and a sweatshirt, Finn changed into the same thing, Santana was still changing, and Quinn had short shorts and a big sweatshirt. God she always takes my breath away it's not fair. Finn went to make us some lemonade so me and Quinn just sat on the porch swing alone. "So today was fun." I say trying to start a conversation. "Yeah. Sorry about Santana. She's um..." "Out there?" "Yeah." She says laughing._ Oh god how can something sound so cute and sexy at the same time?_ "Yeah that's ok." I tell her. We talk about nothing for a while until Santana and Finn come back. It was one of the best conversations I've ever had.

* * *

**That's chapter 2 hope you enjoyed it and review please! :)**


End file.
